


Winter Double Date

by Measureless



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Double Date, F/M, Fluff, Kiss cam, M/M, One Shot, sharks game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measureless/pseuds/Measureless
Summary: This whole thing was a challenge for me. I struggle with fluff, and the project hit at a less-than-optimal time for me in real life. Still, I'm glad I participated. Hope you enjoy it!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/gifts).



Bitty watched the Kiss Cam with just the smallest amount of envy. It was a good thing Jack was out of his seat getting a beer. He’d seen the cam stop at same gender couples in previous games, and it would have been too tempting.

The screen on the jumbotron was decorated with mistletoe and candy canes. The older man and woman currently shown on it had just noticed the camera pointed towards them, and they were giggling. The woman practically jumped into the man’s lap. Those in the crowd who were paying attention cheered.

Next to Bitty, Chowder and Farmer were giggling softly, leaned into each other and lost in their own world. Bitty loved to see his friends so happy, but it was always going to bother him a little that he couldn’t have that for himself.

His eyes drifted back to the jumbotron. The kiss cam switched to a couple decked head to toe in Sharks teal. A very familiar couple. Bitty laughed to himself, and elbowed Chowder, who was busy looking deep into Farmer’s eyes and not paying any attention.

The other people around them who were sitting through the intermission, all wearing Bruins colors, had noticed the camera and started making a racket. Bitty shook his head. The camera was showing his friends, staring sweetly at each other and ignoring everyone around them, while the people around them were starting to go wild.

Bitty tried to get their attention, trying to gently shove Chowder towards Farmer. He could hear the crowd make various “ _awwww_ ” and cheering noises as they watched on the jumbotron.

Farmer caught Bitty’s eye over Chowder’s shoulder and _winked_ at him, just where the camera wouldn’t pick it up.

Jack had returned, but he was standing in the aisle behind Farmer, holding his beer. He was smirking, waiting for the Kiss Cam focus on Chowder and Farmer to move on. He knew there was a risk of being recognized, so he hung back and watched on the jumbotron. He was the only one of the three of them not wearing teal - Bitty had borrowed an extra jersey from Chowder. Jack had refused, on the basis that if he was recognized he’d never live down outright supporting the Sharks.

After lingering for almost a full minute in the sight of the camera, Chowder leaned in and gave Farmer the tiniest peck on the lips. It was the most innocent, sweet kiss possible. That was how Bitty could be sure he was perfectly aware of what was going on - he was usually much more enthusiastic than that. They were playing the crowd. The two of them got the expected response, cooing and cheering around them.

As soon as the camera stopped watching them, the jumbotron going on to the next time wasting display while they waited for the next period to start, Chowder gave Farmer a much wilder kiss. Jack didn’t bother waiting for Farmer and Chowder to finish kissing and let him by; he just crowded past the two of them to get to his seat next to Bitty.

Jack settled next to him, leg pressed against Bitty’s. Farmer settled back in her seat and Chowder put his arm around her shoulder.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you planned that,” Bitty said.

Chowder just grinned at him.

 

\--

 

Bitty pulled off the Sharks jersey as soon as the game ended with a Sharks win in overtime. As much fun as the game had been, he’d felt a little guilty supporting any team other than the Falconers. Chowder and Farmer walked ahead, chattering madly to each other about the game.

From the looks they were getting, he was pretty certain Jack had been recognized, but no one approached them. It was more sidelong glances and double takes, like people weren’t sure they were really seeing _Jack Zimmermann_. Still, it was a relief to reach the relative privacy of the car. Farmer was driving with Chowder in the passenger seat, which left Jack and Bitty to sit snugly in the back seat. Jack rested a hand on Bitty’s knee, rubbing his thumb back and forth over it. Bitty resisted leaning into Jack’s side until they were moving.

“That was fun, eh?”

“There is no way you weren’t breaking down all their plays in your head, looking for weaknesses.”

Jack shrugged. “So?”

 

\--

 

It wasn’t long before they arrived back at the Haus. It was quiet - the three of them were the only ones who’d decided to stay at Samwell during the holidays this year.

Chowder and Farmer hurried inside, followed by Jack and Bitty. Bitty was so glad that Jack had time to stay for a while.

Farmer pulled off her jersey. “God, I love the Sharks.” Chowder beamed at her.

Bitty balled up his borrowed jersey to throw at Chowder’s head. “I can’t quite stop feeling guilty for wearing a Shark’s jersey.”

Chowder beamed at Bitty and Jack. “Thanks guys! Your support is the best! That game was so great.” He sighed happily. “We should celebrate with pie.”

“It’s in the fridge.”

Chowder didn’t waste any time, running into the kitchen to dig it out.

Bitty was torn between going to serve it like he usually did, and staying in Jack’s arms. Jack wrapped himself around him, and Bitty turned to face him before Jack pulled him tighter.

He lifted his chin, and Jack leaned down with his hands on Bitty’s back. They couldn’t kiss in public, but oh, this made up for it.

Jack pulled back a little. “Pie? Or...?” He glanced significantly at the stairs.

“Those two know better than to finish all the pie off without us.”

Bitty took Jack’s hand as he led him up the stairs and into his room. Jack shut the door behind them and stopped, using his grip on Bitty’s hands to pull him close. Bitty went willingly. He reached his arms up behind Jack’s neck to pull him down for another kiss.

“So, Mr. Zimmermann. Did you enjoy the game?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? I treated you.”

“Says the man who’s a professional player.”

Jack grinned into Bitty’s smile. “Yeah. I had fun. It was weird cheering for a different team though, eh?”

“You know I’m a diehard Falcs fan, right honey?”

“I think I noticed that, actually.”

Jack grabbed Bitty’s hips and walked him backwards, towards the bed. They curled up together, with gentle caresses and kisses.

Bitty rubbed his nose against Jack’s cheek. He murmured, “I meant to take you on a romantic walk around campus. It looks so beautiful in the snow...”

“Bits, all the snow is dirty slush right now.”

Bitty pouted for a second. “I know, and I’ll make it up to you, sweetheart,” Bitty said, and then kissed Jack again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was a challenge for me. I struggle with fluff, and the project hit at a less-than-optimal time for me in real life. Still, I'm glad I participated. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
